


Take a little time to think, give it a break

by akfanficlove



Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [18]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Dalton Academy, Dalton Academy Warblers, Endgame, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fights, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Or Is It?, POV Sebastian Smythe, Unrequited Love, seblaine endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: "I think I might be in love with you" Sebastian had said. Silence follows. What will Blaine say?Title from "Don't throw it away" by the beautiful Jonas Brothers (I'm serious, have you seen them lately?!)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853698
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, that was kind of a cliffhanger I left you with, I'm sorry! But here it is, the next installment of my series or as I call it "Goddamnit, will they just finally get together, please?!" :D Enjoy!

_Title from "[Don't throw it away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1k4YW7uH2z8&ab_channel=JonasBrothersVEVO)" by the beautiful Jonas Brothers (I'm serious, have you seen them lately?!)_

He grabs Blaine’s wrist. He feels his heart pounding in the vein in his neck. His breathing is labored and _what does he usually do with his arms? They don’t usually just **hang** there, right?_

Yet, all he hears is blood rushing in his ears, the outside world completely muted as he looks into Blaine’s eyes, wide and hopeful. His mouth hangs open and under any other circumstance he would’ve made a joke but what leaves his mouth instead is: “I think I might be in love with you.” _Wait, what?!_

“What?” _Okay, did he say that out loud?_

He looks down and sees Blaine’s confused expression. Well, apparently it was Blaine who asked that. _Shit, what shall he answer? How explain something he doesn’t understand? How describe what he feels? Though, well, that ship has sailed, he already said it, he may just say it again._

“I said, I think I might be in love with you.”

“Yes, I… I heard that, I just…” Under any other circumstance the look on Blaine’s face would be adorable, all flustered and puzzled. Now, all he really wants to do is never let go of Blaine’s wrist and kiss his nose, his forehead, his lips that are still not closed. He takes a step closer. _Might as well go all in and risk going down in flames…_

It feels like slow motion stretches seconds into hours because that’s how long it seems to take him to bend down and move his face closer inch by inch. Blaine’s breath ghosts over his lips and he can already taste him, almost, just a little closer, his blood is rushing again, his heart beating fast – that’s when he feels Blaine pull back.

It’s like every ounce of air is pushed out of his lungs, rejection stinging in his eyes, swirling in his stomach, shaking in his fingers as he drops Blaine’s hand and rapidly takes a step back again. His mouth is too dry to form words, all he hears in his head is _He doesn’t want you_ and embarrassment creeps up his spine, spills hot over his skin and settles in his face.

“Seb, I… I can’t.”

He needs to get out of here. He can practically feel the Warblers staring out of the window, witnessing his shame. He can’t take this.

“I’m so sorry, Seb, I can’t, not now, not like that. I forgive you, okay? But I can’t do this with you now.”

“It’s okay, Blaine.”

“No, I mean it, listen, Kurt…”

“I’m serious, it’s okay, you don’t have to explain yourself.” He laughs bitterly. “You know, I didn’t even mean to say that, I knew that you and Hummel are getting back together, I just thought… forget that, I didn’t think.” He looks down at Blaine and smiles a tight smile. “I need to go. I just wanted to properly apologize and that’s what I did. I still need to pack; we have an early flight on Friday.”

As he turns to leave, he hears Blaine calmly say: “He wants me to move in with him.”

Sebastian stops and takes a deep breath. He really doesn’t want to hear that.

“He said that he misses me and that he wants me to move in with him in New York as soon as I graduate.”

Sebastian wants to scream that he doesn’t **care** , that Hummel will just hurt him and he doesn’t want to be around to watch that train wreck happening.

“And then he wants to try again. When we’re not so far away from each other anymore.”

Sebastian huffs, he can’t stop himself. “Well, that’s convenient…”

Blaine furrows his brows. “What do you mean…?”

“Did he apologize?” Sebastian loses his cool, he can feel it but he can’t hold back. Blaine just bites his lip. “Tell me, Blaine, did he apologize for they way he treated you, talked to you, made you cry? Did he just **once** say ‘ _I’m sorry for hurting you, Blaine_ ’ or ‘ _I’m sorry for acting like an asshole when I knew you needed me_ ’?”

Blaine doesn’t say a word but looks down at the floor. It’s all the answer Sebastian needs. “Bet he didn’t. He’s not going to change, Blaine! It will be fine for a while, probably, but you’ll be miserable again in the end. You two have issues and they won’t just go away because you want them to!”

“You don’t know that…”

“I do. You know what else I know? You don’t want to go to New York, to NYADA, you don’t want to just be ‘Kurt’s boyfriend’ and you shouldn’t!”

“You don’t know what I want, hell, **I** don’t know what I want!”

“You just know that you don’t want **me**!”

“That’s not true! Why do you think I am this confused? I **like** you, Sebastian, I like being with you and I like who I am with you. That’s why it’s so hard: I really like you but Kurt is the love of my life, how am I supposed to make a decision here?”

They stand in front of each other, breathing hard – Blaine still with all the flowers in his hands. It would be a ridiculous picture for anyone else, for them it’s like the tension is vibrating around them. Sebastian is the first to break eye contact.

“I think you already did…” he says and closes his eyes.

“No, I haven’t. I really, really care about you.”

“What do you mean? You pretty much rejected me right here, Killer, just a few minutes ago, saying that Hummel is the fucking _love of your life_ , whatever that means. Sounds like a solid decision to me.”

He knows he sounds like he’s pleading. It’s disgusting and totally pathetic, begging Blaine to change his mind like that. It’s also unfair, taking Blaine by surprise and throwing all this in his face, he knows that, too. _But how is he expected to compete with ‘love of my life’ and win fair and square?_

He shakes his head. _He can’t._ He starts walking away towards the big wooden door leading back into the building.

“Since when does Sebastian Smythe just give up?”, he hears Blaine shout after him. He stops and sighs. He hears steps approach until Blaine is standing right behind him.

“It thought failure is for public school kids and you are always in a game for the win?”

“I can’t win here, B.”

Blaine walks a little further until he’s standing in between Sebastian and the door. His eyes shine in the with the light from the sun starting to set and Sebastian might be afraid of feelings but he knows exactly what it means that this sight makes his heart stutter and clench. He sighs again.

“What do you want from me, Blaine? Throw pebbles against your window and sing sweet love songs? Embarrass myself further with more sappy-movie-gestures like this?”

“Time. I just need some time to figure this out.”

“I don’t know, Blaine…”

“Just give me this weekend. Let us win Nationals and when this is over, we’ll talk again. And I’ll have an answer.”

It sounds so logical and earnest the way Blaine says it, still Sebastian knows it also means torture. He should take the pain like a man, tear the band-aid off quickly but there’s this little glimmer of hope. That’s what makes him nod to Blaine’s proposal. The sheer hope that maybe, _maybe_ Blaine could choose him. Whatever that would mean. Blaine is asking for time, something Sebastian had given him again and again without Blaine having to ask for it these past months.

And now there’s this boy standing in front of him, looking like that, begging him for something he had handed him before, and willingly so, and there’s a _possibility_ , a _maybe_ , a _something-that-could-be_. He nods again and for a minute he thinks that every ounce of pain will be worth it when Blaine smiles at him as the sun eventually sets and Blaine’s eyes light up.

Since AO3 seems to have some issues now, read the next part [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921010): https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921010


	2. Next work: And the reason is you

Next work for my "Don't you want me teenage dream?"-series is out!

The Warblers are going to Nationals! After Sebastian finally said those few little words, it's up to Blaine to decide with whom he wants to be: Go back to a life with Kurt in New York? Or risk it all by taking a chance on a relationship with Sebastian? Blaine hopes this weekend will lead to clarity.

This part will be the Nationals-chapter and rather long but after that we have new polls coming up, so keep checking my Insta-stories (ann_kathrin_seidel) to take part in deciding where this story is headed.

If you don't have Instagram, no worries: You can also let me know what you'd like to include or what you liked/ didn't like in the comments here. **NEW** : Find me on TikTok @akfanficlove (or search for seblaine_glee) ❤

I'll try to include your suggestions as good as I can!

But first: How will Nationals go?

Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921010)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how much I love hearing from you! Feel free to reach out to me on Insta (ann_kathrin_seidel), Tumblr (akfanficlove) and (NEW!) TikTok (akfanficlove or just search for seblaine_glee). Also, this thing here has a comment section, of course... anyways, feel free to hit me up and let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> NATIONALS COMING UP! The next part will have some sub-chapters because it's gonna be BIG! And after that is done, watch out for new polls in my Insta-story ann_kathrin_seidel 🎉


End file.
